The Rise of Marshstar
by Marshstar
Summary: A story about the leader of Skyclan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, Marshstar here. This is my first fan made story so I hope it all goes well. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This story was placed in the future of the clans. So without further ado, let us begin. Also, if you wish for the list of clans including of warriors and leaders I will be willing to post it. Enjoy! :3**

The rise of Marshstar

Chapter 1

The sun glimmered high in the sky. The day was gorgeous. The clearing shone brightly, cats rested lazily in the shade of the willow and oak trees. Marshkit gazed into the clear blue sky above him, searching his target. A moss ball sailed through the air. He leapt up and raked the sky with his tiny but sharp claws. Plucking it from the heavens he brought the delicate toy back to earth. He padded it softly in his golden brown paws which lit up in the light.

"Marshkit! Pass the ball back!" bellowed his brother Thistlekit who was golden with tints of brown. Marshkit tossed the ball back to him, and as Thistlekit tried to snag the moss ball it went high over his head and landed on Marshkits other brother.

"Butterpaws!" squeaked Marshkit. Shallowkit batted the ball off quickly, a grim look danced on his face.

"Hey!" he mewled. His tail twitched I annoyance. Shallowkits fur was the color of ash with darker speckles of gray. He was sleek and quick and was full of curiosity. Marshkit eyed him carefully and noted that his brother would make an excellent hunter for Skyclan.

"Sorry about that." Thistlekit replied. Shallowkit began to pace back and forth, the hairs on his neck slowly rising up. Marshkit retrieved the moss ball, and began to bat at it while his brother went on another worry frenzy. "How can you play at a time like this?" He demanded. He continued to shuffle back and forth in front of the nursery.

"What do you mean Shallowkit?" Thistlekit stepped in his way and eyed him carefully.

"Were about to be made apprentices you mousebrain!" Shallowkit hissed at him. Marshkit pricked his ears, usually he stayed out of conversations like these, but now it just got interesting. His teeny heart soared at remembering that tomorrow they would become apprentices. He wondered who his mentor would be. He concluded later that any warrior would be fine. He then whispered "Isn't it great?" Shallowkit just shook his head.

"For you maybe." He whimpered. His brother always worried about stuff that he could never control. Marshkit never saw the point in all that worrying. _Just like Shallowkit to worry about becoming and an apprentice, any second now he would say… _Thought Marshkit.

"I'm worried I might mess up." He scratched the ground softly, his head bent. _There it is, once again he worries about nothing._ Marshkit sighed. Thistlekit padded up and touched the tip of his tail to Shallowkits shoulder. Marshkit waited a few seconds before joining them.

"Lets play leader! I'll be **THISTLESTAR**." He stated. Flicking his tail to each in turn he said, "Lets go Marshfur and Shallowpelt! Time for a border patrol!" and he dashed off like no tomorrow. "Shallowpelt you be deputy!" Shallowkit bounced up and down with joy, his previous worries forgotten. Marshkit swished his massive tail from side to side. "Marshfur you're a warrior!" Thistlekit called over to him. Marshkit dashed after them. A warrior! That was a fine title for him! Marshkit felt he was always a little different then his brothers, and even then, different than Ivykit and Echokit, even though they were half a moon younger. He bounced along after them, pausing when he scented the fresh-kill pile. Shallowkit scented it too and flick his tail in its direction.

"This way Thisltestar! I smell prey over here!" Thistlekit purred and replied, "Good job Shallowpelt!" And bounded over to where he was sniffing. Marshkit heard paw steps behind him and scented the cat before Thistlekit and Shallowkit.

"Be careful Thistlestar, one may never know what lies in the tempting gloom." The voice spoke coolly and softly. Marshkit turned and saw Quakestar, leader of sky clan. His clear blue eyes were soft with emotion, but Marshkit knew better. Quakestar was the first and greatest blind leader to ever exist in the history of the clans. He was motionless as Thistlekit and Shallowkit told him they were only playing and stuff like that and- (is trying to explain the mind of 6 mooned kits) so, Marshkit chose to ignore the conversation completely. Basically whatever his brother Thistlekit said he ignored. He never found him interesting. Only ambitious. Marshkit began to prowl around Quakestar with interest. He sighted his tail and waited patiently for the right moment to strike. His ears flick back and he leaped into the air, preparing to land on Quakestars tail. But, being Quakestar, his tail slid out from under Marshkit and thus, he landed on dirt. Quakestar turned and smiled at Marshkit.

"You should go find your mother kits, she may be wondering where you are." And with that he strolled off, his tail flicking from side to side occasionally. Thistlekit charged up to Marshkit and gave him a warning hiss.

"Why did you do that? He's clan leader!" Marshkit just rolled his eyes. Thistlekit huffed and looked Marshkit in the face. "I bet I'll be his apprentice because I'm respectful to him then you are." He snorted again. "After I become a warrior he'll want to make me deputy because I'll have great hunting skills and fighting technics he wouldn't dare say no." He boasted. He whipped his head back to Marshkit. "And he'll also make me his deputy because I was his most loyal apprentice." Marshkit stared at him in a bored manner. Thistlekit saw he was not going to get a reaction so instead he marched away across the clearing. Marshkit flicked his ears in astonishment. He brother was so boastful! Thistlekit always thought he was the greatest, and even Shallowkit thought Thistlekit was the best. The two looked down on Marshkit even though he was stronger and was more thoughtful. They thought he was weird because he never talked much and his tail was as bigger than him. It had grown to an abnormally large size and nothing slowed it down. But one cat thought he was special, one cat thought of him as someone important. Echokit. His mind began to wander when he heard whisperings in his ear.

"_Catch up to them Marshkit, you don't want to be left behind."_ The voice whispered. It dawned on Marshkit that his brothers were waiting for him near the clearing. He dashed off to join them, once again thanking that sweet voice for guiding his paws. He reached his siblings and watched as Thistlekit went into a crouch that reminded Marshkit of a skunk.

"What are you doing?" mewed Marshkit; Thistlekit didn't look up from what he was doing.

"A hunter's crouch." He replied, focusing on a fallen leaf.

"You look like a skunk." Marshkit commented, realizing what he said. Thistlekit glared at him.

"Bet you can't do it better, so shut up, I'm trying to stalk a mouse if you don't mind." Thistlekit snapped. And he went back to "stalking" the so called "mouse".

"You won't catch anything if you stalk prey like that." A voice spoke from behind. Marshkit, Shallowkit and Thistlekit whipped around and saw an apprentice who was white with black splotches.

"Snakepaw!" Thistlekit purred. He dashed up to the apprentice, his eyes glowing brightly. Snakepaw flicked his tail at the three and began to speak.

"You guys ready to become apprentices? Cause tomorrow you'll be known as Thistlepaw, Shallowpaw, and Marshpaw." Thistlekit nodded and Shallowkit jumped up and down excitedly. Marshkit's eyes glowed. He has been waiting for this day the moment he opened his eyes.

"Do you know where are mom is Snakepaw?" Shallowkit mewed, looking at Snakepaw with interest. Snakepaw nodded and indicated for them to follow.

"This way." He meowed and paraded off with the three kits on his trail. This padded across the clearing and reached the willow near the warriors den. Two cats were sitting there speaking with each other rather quickly. The male turned and spotted them and said something to the female.

"Rumblefoot, Rosefur. I found your kits by the fresh kill pile." Snakepaw purred. Rumblefoot, their father rose from his spot and padded over to Snakepaw. He reminded Marshkit of a bigger Thistlekit, only without all the ambition. Rumblefoot had a massive scar on his shoulder he acquired from fighting two foxes who were trying to break into the nursery. He was well respected for his wisdom and strength. Rosefur, his mate and their mother, looked like a larger Shallowkit. She was an excellent hunter and was quick on her feet. She padded over to the three kits and began to wash them with her tongue.

"Momma!" Shouted Shallowkit.

"I'm fine! I'm going to be leader one day!" squeaked Thistlekit. Marshkit only purred when she licked him in turn. It was warm and soothing to him and he enjoyed it.

"Thank you for finding them Snakepaw." Rumblefoot purred his voice was soft and gentle. Snakepaw dipped his head, embarrassed at the praise.

"It was nothing. The suns going down and I thought you would like to know where they were." Rumblefoot nodded and Snakepaw padded away to join Owlpaw in sharing tongues. Rosefur purred loudly when she finished washing them.

"I'm glad you three didn't get into trouble! Your father and I were worried." She mewed. Rumblefoot nodded.

"Next time you go off somewhere tell us." He added. The three nodded.

"Don't worry papa." Mewed Thistlekit. "I'll be clan leader one day and I won't get into trouble."

"You'll have to be an apprentice first." Purred Rosefur and began to nudge the three towards the nursery with Rumblefoot close behind. He would follow them to the nursery, say goodnight, and then head towards the warrior's den. Before they made it though, Quakestar leaped up on to the top of the high rock.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting. All the cats gathered around the rock. Marshkit searched the crowd and spotted his uncle Treeheart, but that was not who he was looking for. He was looking for the two apprentices that would become warriors tonight. He spotted the two and giggled to himself as he realized they had no idea what was going on. Quakestar began to speak.

"I, Quakestar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble cade, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Snakepaw and Owlpaw wriggled with excitement as they and their mentors padded forward. Quakestar leapt down and stood in front of the apprentices. "Snakepaw, Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Both cats mewed "I do." At the same time. They were confident and firm. They knew that this is what they wanted since the moment they became apprentices. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names: Snakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snakefang. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." He stepped forward and placed his head on Snakefangs and Snakefang licked Quakestars shoulder. He stepped back and Quakestar turned to Owlpaw. "Owlpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Owlfight. Starclan honors your agility and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Quakestar rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder. She stepped back and the clan cheered for their two new warriors. Marshkit dashed up to the two before being pulled into the nursery.

"Congratulations guys! You really deserve it." He smiled and the two warriors nodded their heads in thanks. They couldn't speak due to the ritual, but their happiness shown in their eyes.

"Now let us sleep while these two warriors sit vigil." Quakestar mewed and padded off to his den. Marshkit yawned and padded into the nursery, curling up next to his mother, slowly slipping off to dream of the beautiful tomorrow.

**Well how'd you like it? Let me know how you think. I want to thank my brother Moneyman538 who lead me to this site and got me interested in writing fan fiction. I also want to thank him for helping find the names of the other clans and leaders. Thanks bro! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I am soooo sorry everyone that I haven't been updating! I have been crazy busy! (That and I had four teeth pulled) Well I shall start the story now so that you may continue. Also I shall be willing to post the names of the three other clans and their leaders, deputy's and such then I will. And I will be willing to answer any questions you have about the story since it is placed in the future! Enjoy the next chapter! :3**

The rise of Marshstar

Chapter 2

Quakestar twitched in his nest, deep in a dream. He only just closed his eyes when he opened them to Starclan forest. _Great Starclan! _He thought. _Have I passed on or what? I still have five lives left._ He began to pad wearily along the trails of glittering green grass and under the giant shimming oaks and birches. He felt the eyes of his ancestors watch him closely, but they refused to come out of hiding. Quakestar growled nervously and quickened his pace. Soon he raced through the shimmering brush and halted in front of a glowing pool of water. He twitched his ears and glanced around the pool. Suddenly a massive gust of wind lashed through the clearing, nearly knocking him off his feet. He yelped in surprise and dug his claws into the earth. Starry figures formed all around him.

"Briarstar…" He whispered as the first figure stepped forward. The cat's fur was thick and was the color of bark. His tail looked like a plume of feathers. He dipped his head in greeting to Quakestar. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Quakestar, the past leaders of Skyclan and I have decided that you will take on an apprentice." Quakestar pricked his ears and opened his mouth in protest but Briarstar silenced him with the flick of his tail. "We will have nothing of it. You will have an apprentice." He growled.

"Who should I apprentice then?" Quakestar leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. Another starry figure stepped forward and dipped her head in greeting. Quakestar's eyes widened in surprise. "Leafstar…" He mewed. "It has been awhile." He quickly dipped his head in respect for the past leader of Skyclan.

"Greetings Quakestar. I want you to apprentice my kin, Marshkit. He will be one of the greatest leaders Skyclan will have ever known. You must help him." She stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes. He took a step back and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He rasped. Leafstar tipped her head in question. "I mean Thistlekit is more outgoing and would be fit for the job-" Leafstar leaped forward, she was a whiskers length away from Quakestar.

"No! Not Thistlekit! He is too ambitious! He will destroy Skyclan along with the other clans as well! He wished for power not peace!" She spat at Quakestar. He reeled back in surprised. "We had a vision! There were to forests! One where there was darkness, covered in Thistles and the other was a forest bathed in light with the floors of marsh. Marshkit is the one! _The forest of light shall rise and choke out the forest of darkness._" Leafstar yowled. The stars swirled around Quakestar and he struggled for footing. He dug his claws deep into the earth. Wind ripped at his fur and his claws were torn from the earth. He flew backwards. Panic rose from within as he tried to grab onto something. He gasped in pain as a force slammed into him. He awoke in his nest. He gasped for breath and slowly rose from where he laid. He stretched each muscle in turn. He felt like he had been hit by a bolder.

"I have to Treeheart." He murmured to himself. He slowly padded out of the cave which was the leaders den. Expertly he leaped down and jogged to the medicine den. Poking his nose in he whispered the words, "Treeheart" and a golden tabby with brown markings leaned out to greet him.

"Quakestar! What is the matter old friend?" Treeheart mewed tipping his head in surprise.

"Starclan." Quakestar hissed. Treeheart nodded and padded out of the den. His footsteps where nearly soundless as he lead Quakestar to the whispering cave. Quakestar treaded lightly around the stream and slid next to the wall of moss that glowed dimly in the cave. Treeheart sat on the other side of the stream.

"Well?" he prompted. Quakestar flicked his ears toward the entrance, listening for any other cats that could be walking by. Confirming that no one was outside he took a deep breath. "I was visited by Starclan last night." He blurted out. Treeheart narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Who did you see?" he pressed. Visits from Starclan were a very serious matter and must be treated as such. "Second of all, what did they tell you?" Quakestar twitched his ears.

"I saw the past leaders of Skyclan, including Briarstar, and Leafstar. They told me "_The forest of light shall rise and choke out the forest of darkness."_ They said that Marshkit will be one of the greatest leaders ever to exist. They said I should make him my apprentice. Should I?"

"I would think so. You were a great mentor to Freezefang and Swiftfoot. What could go wrong?" Treeheart said with enthusiasm. Quakestar dipped his head.

"With all due respect Treeheart, you must remember that was before I became leader, and I AM blind." Quakestar reminded him. Treeheart snorted and leaned close.

"Oh come now Quakestar! You trained Freezefang and Swiftfoot so well that they can hunt in night and day, they can fight anywhere too. You will be a great mentor." Treeheart encourage. Quakestar nodded and gave a sigh. "He reminds you of her doesn't he? Quakestar, you can't change what happened. She died for a good cause. Take Marshkit as your apprentice." Treeheart's tail tip brushed Quakestar's shoulder. Quakestar nodded and stood.

"Your right, I think Marshkit will make a good apprentice. Besides, I can't go against the will of Starclan." Quakestar purred. He strolled out of the cave. Treeheart watched him go. His leader seemed happy, but he knew it was to mask the hurt that dwelled deep inside him.

Quakestar padded over to the rock pile, sniffing around to see where his deputy Lightheart was. He picked up his scent and found him sniffing around the freshkill pile. "Lightheart. Don't send out the patrols yet. It's time that three kits become apprentices." Lightheart nodded his head and picked a mouse from the pile. Quakestar found that most of the clan was in the clearing waiting for patrols. Quakestar leaped up onto the Rock pile and began to speak.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rock pile for a clan meeting." Marshkit pricked his ears as he heard Quakestar say those words. _It's time!_ Thought Marshkit. He turned his head and glanced at Thistlekit and Shallowkit.

"Now you will walk out there like sensible apprentices. No running." Mewed Rosefur who had caught Thistlekit trying to run out of the nursery. Marshkit twitched his ears and flicked them toward the Rock pile. "Alright, let's go, NO RUNNING." Scolded Rosefur. Thistlekit hissed with annoyance. Marshkit padded out quickly and took a seat beside his father.

"_Listen to your mentor carefully, and treat him with respect." _A voice whispered. Marshkit nodded to himself. Rumblefoot was bent down and whispered into Marshkit's ear.

"I want you to know I'm proud of you." He mewed; Marshkit glanced at Rumblefoot and purred.

"I'll do my best." Marshkit mewed. Rumblefoot nodded happily and turned to face Quakestar who was beginning to speak.

"I gather you here today because three kits have turned six moons old. Thus they shall be made apprentices." Grinning Quakestar continued. "Thistlekit, Shallowkit, Marshkit! Step forward." Marshkit padded up to the base of the Rockpile. His fur felt hot and he was nervous. "Shallowkit!" Shallowkit's ears shot up in surprise. "From this moment on you shall be known as Shallowpaw. Smokefur, your knowledge of hunting skills makes you the perfect mentor for Shallowpaw. Train him well." Smokefur dipped his head and padded forward, touching noses with his apprentice Shallowpaw. Then Quakestar turned to Thistlekit. "Thistlekit, from this moment on you shall be known as Thistlepaw." Thistlepaw's eyes widened in anticipation, he so dearly wanted to have Quakestar as his mentor. "Inkheart, your skills in battle proved you to be the perfect mentor for Thistlepaw." Thistlepaw's eyes widened in shock, but he stepped forward and touched noses with Inkheart anyways. Marshkit wasn't all that surprised that he didn't get Quakestar. "Marshkit." Quakestar mewed, Marshkit glanced up at him. It was Marshkit's turn to become an apprentice. _Who will be my mentor?_ Marshkit wondered. "From this moment on you shall be known as Marshpaw." Quakestar mewed, leaping down from the Rockpile. "And you shall be my apprentice." Marshpaw's eyes widened with surprise. He leaned forward and touched noses with Quakestar. The clan cheered for the new apprentices. Rumblefoot and Rosefur cheered the loudest. Shallowpaw dashed over to Marshpaw.

"Congrats on getting Quakestar! I already like my mentor Smokefur!" Shallowpaw squeaked. Marshpaw purred and nuzzled his brothers ear.

"That's good to know. I wonder if Thistlepaw likes his mentor. Inkheart was the perfect choice for him!" Deep down though Marshpaw knew that his was glaring at him, his amber eyes burning holes in his pelt. Marshpaw turned and looked at Thistlepaw. What he saw scared him. His brother's eyes were full of hatred.

"_You will have many enemies young one, but be strong and you make it through." _The voice whispered in his ear. His heart pounded in anticipation. _"Trust me when I say this, Thistlepaw will never be your ally. Never trust him."_ Marshpaw took a pace back. As he watched his brother blood pooled from his brothers paws, covering the ground. Black trees sprouted from the ground and slimy grass grew beneath them. And hanging from the trees, where thistle's, holding dead cats. _Great Starclan! This is a NIGHTMARE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP IM SO SORRY MY FURRY FRIENDS! D: I apologize deeply for not updating, you see school ended and… *begins to ramble excuses* *Marshstar leaps in a slaps other Marshstar on face* The Hax?! Any ways, I'm 15 now! (Turned 15 on June 11****th****) :D Enjoy the story! :3**

The rise of Marshstar

Chapter 3

Marshpaw shook his head violently, trying to clear the vision from eyes. His heart was pounding fast in his tiny chest, his paws shook and his eyes were wide. Thistlepaw looked away and quickened his pace, following his mentor Inkheart.

"Marshpaw, were going to explore the territory, let's go." mewed Quakestar. Marshpaw nodded, forgetting that Quakestar is blind. He scampered forward, nearly tripping on every paw step. His mind was filled with images and fear. What he saw terrified him. He felt a warm gaze and glanced to his father. He was beaming with pride. Marshpaw drew himself up and scampered along the hard sandy bottom of the gorge. He had to make his parents proud, and he wasn't going to let them down. Following Quakestar, the patrol of warriors and apprentices climbed the gorge wall and traveled deep into the forest till they reached their first scent marker.

"Now listen carefully." Mewed Quakestar. He padded along the scent line, flicking his tail from side to side. "This is the border to Forestclan. We will show you how to renew the scent markers. Also be on the lookout for strange scents." Quakestar nodded to Inkheart and Smokefur. The three demonstrated how to renew the scent markers and gave the apprentices a chance to try as well. "Tomorrow we shall show you the border of Darkclan." Turning away from the border the patrol traveled deeper into Skyclan territory. Suddenly Quakestar halted and tasted the air.

"There is mouse nearby, now is a good time to practice hunting." He dipped his head to Smokefur to explain. Smokefur padded forward.

"Now listen carefully, the hunting crouch is a useful technique that the cats of Skyclan use catch prey. A mouse will feel you before it sees you and a rabbit will smell you before it sees you. You must use your surroundings as an advantage." Smokefur went on explaining and showed the apprentices the hunter crouch. Marshpaw bunched his paws under himself and slid across the ground, he was doing okay, but Shallowpaw was doing much better. He was gliding across the ground without making a single sound; it was as if he did it all his life! Thistlepaw on the other hand was clumsy and had his tail sticking up. He lumbered forward and wasn't very graceful. Inkheart helped him with the basics while Marshpaw and Shallowpaw began to practice pouncing. Marshpaw was surprised at how far one could leap.

"Quakestar, should we also start with some battle training?" Inkheart mewed. His apprentice Thistlepaw gave up after his 10th attempt and really, Inkheart couldn't blame him. Thistlepaw's body was built more for power than stealth. Quakestar agreed and the three apprentices began learning how to attack and defend.

"Thistlepaw, try to unbalance Marshpaw. Marshpaw, try to avoid Thistlepaw by dodging." Marshpaw nodded and prepared himself for a side step. Before he was ready though Thistlepaw rushed forward and slammed into his side, knocking out the air and sending him sliding across the clearing. Inkheart and Quakestar leapt to theirs paw, dashing towards their apprentices.

"Marshpaw are you alright?!" demanded Quakestar. He prodded Marshpaw to his feet sniffing his shoulder. Marshpaw shook himself off; he was shaken and was wheezing. He gasped for air while spitting out dirt. Inkheart watched carefully then turned on his apprentice.

"Thistlepaw! This is a training session. Apologize to Marshpaw. You have no reason to cause him harm." Thistlepaw growled in annoyance and snorted. He glared at Marshpaw and gave a gruff "sorry" before stomping over a hazel tree to sit under. His attitude was sour and his eyes were full of fire, burning into any cat he looked at. Inkheart sighed heavily. "I apologize for this Quakestar; it seems my apprentice has no respect." Quakestar dipped his head to Inkheart.

"Marshpaw wasn't hurt too badly so I believe he will be fine. Although I think Thistlepaw may be checking the elders for ticks. That should teach him respect for fellow clanmates." Quakestar mewed, he gave a purr of amusement when Thistlepaw groaned and rolled his eyes. Marshpaw's ears twitched and flattened them against his head. The wind was beginning to blow and the branches above them rattled. He fluffed his tail up against the chilling wind. Shallowpaw moved closer and settled himself next to Marshpaw. His tail was big enough to shelter both of them from the cold breeze.

"Quakestar maybe we should head back. The wind is picking up and the sun is beginning to set." Smokefur mewed, raising his head to sniff the wind.

"Yes you are right about that. Odd that a cool wind such as this happens in Greenleaf… Alright everyone, back to camp. Marshpaw, Shallowpaw, Thistlepaw, make sure to pick up moss on the way for your new nests." Marshpaw and Shallowpaw nodded. Thistlepaw snorted and went to get moss on his own.

"Hey Marshpaw, Thistlepaw seems a little…" Shallowpaw started. He was busying himself picking at a leaf while Marshpaw worked.

"A little what?" Marshpaw paused, looking up at Shallowpaw. Shallowpaw shifted from side to side. He seemed uncomfortable.

"A little…. **mean**…" he whispered quietly. Marshpaw pricked his ears and leaned forward closer to his brother.

"Who are you and what have you done to Shallowpaw?" he mewed jokingly. Shallowpaw's eyes widened and he cuffed Marshpaw's ear.

"How can you say that? You of all cats know how mean he is. He seems to have directed it towards you!" He mewed. Marshpaw sighed. His brother was concerned for him and it was nice and all but it wasn't his problem. "Are you all right? I mean it's obvious that he is still mad that you got Quakestar."

"I'm fine Shallowpaw. Let's head back to camp it's getting late and I'm getting tired." Marshpaw changed the subject quickly. He gathered his mossed and trotted after his mentor. Shallowpaw followed closely behind. Thistlepaw walked in the back, his head bent, avoiding any ones gaze. They reached camp and after some arranging, the apprentices each had their own bed. Marshpaw made sure to put his nest a little a ways from Thistlepaw. The stars above twinkled, and even though Marshpaw couldn't see them. He felt as if they watched over him as he dreamed of a brighter greenleaf.

**I'm sorry my furry friends that this is a short chapter! D: I have left you waiting for quite a while. Tell you what; I have a hard time getting motivated. So if you give me reviews then I'll get motivated and BAM more chapters! :D EVERY CAT WINS! See you next chapter! ~Marshstar~ :3**


	4. The Four clans, I forgot about this

I own my own characters and clans except Skyclan.

Skyclan

(Lives in gorge)

Leader: Quakestar

Deputy: Lightheart

Medicine cat: Treeheart

Warriors:

Rosefur

Rumblepelt

Snakefang

Owlflight

Smokefur

Freezefang

Swiftfoot

Rockclaw

Mossfang

Inkheart

Queens:

Featherstep (mother of Ivykit and Echokit)

Elders:

Threshpelt

Mintfur

Hawkfang

Apprentices:

Shallowpaw

Thistlepaw

Marshpaw

Forestclan

(lives deep in the forest)

Leader: Maplestar

Deputy: Grassfang

Medicinecat: Fernpool

Warriors:

Leafclaw

Oaktooth

Barkfoot

Ivyfang

Flowerstem

Daisyheart

Deerfur

Foxfire

Pineheart

Queens:

Petalfur (mother of Sweetkit)

Snowflower (expecting Barkfoot's kits)

Elders:

Branchtail

Apprentices:

Willowpaw

Gearclan

(Lives near twoleg scrap yard)

Leader: Sprocketstar

Deputy: Steelpelt

Medicine cat: Tinfur

Warriors:

Metalfang

Grayfoot

Smokeclaw

Smogfoot

Wrenchstep

Scrapfur

Wirepelt

Hookclaw

Needleslash

Queens:

Ironclaw (mother to Bronzekit)

Voltpelt (mother to Heatkit, Coalkit, and Hammerkit)

Apprentices:

Copperpaw

Chainpaw

Darkclan

(Lives around the abandon twoleg nest)

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Shadowclaw

Medicine cat: Willowwisp

Warriors:

Spottedfang

Scarletfoot

Darkheart

Stormclaw

Moonpetal

Frostpelt

Aurafur

Apprentices:

Duskpaw

Thornpaw

Flamepaw


	5. Chapter 4

**TIME SKIP GUY'S. ALSO A SECRET REVEALED! :D Thank you navzzzzz for reviewing! Glad you guys like it so much! I'm touched! :'3 Anyways onto the next chapter! ENJOY! :3**

The Rise of Marshstar

Chapter 4

2 moons have passed since the apprentice ceremony. Marshpaw had grown stronger during those times and he had to admit, even though Quakestar was blind, he was the best mentor he could hope for. Padding through the forest leaf fall was taking its toll on the trees. Leaves had begun to fall and Marshpaw had to swerve from stepping on them, even though the temptation of the crackling of leaves was killing his insides. Marshpaw paused and pricked his ears. A rabbit was close by and he could hear it. Dropping low to the ground he barely made a sound as he snuck up on his prey.

"Where are you…" he breathed quietly. He scanned the ground and bushes, but to no avail. The rabbit was nowhere to be seen. He was about to give a hiss of annoyance when a voice whispered in his head.

_To your left Marshpaw. Behind the oak tree. _He swiftly turned left and went into position. Peeking around the tree he spotted the rabbit. Giving a silent thanks to Starclan he prepared his hunters crouch and launched himself forward, pinning his prey. Before the rabbit escaped he bit down on its neck, delivering the death blow. It hung limply as he hauled it under the tree to examine it. His eyes widened in pride. The rabbit would feed the clan nicely!

"That was a good catch Marshpaw!" exclaimed a voice from above. Marshpaw twitched and looked up quickly. Above him Echopaw purred excitedly. Marshpaw shuffled his paws nervously.

"Hey Echopaw. You startled me." His ears laid flat against his head. Echopaw shimmed down and bounced over to where he was standing. The calico was beautiful with a shining coat. Unlike other calicos she bore the colors of orange and black with gleaming patches of white. Her and her sister Ivypaw were as close as could be. They were known to get in mischief. When the two became apprentices Marshpaw's heart fluttered at the thought of training with Echopaw. Echopaw's eyes gleamed with curiosity as she inspected the rabbit. "Echopaw have you caught anything?" Marshpaw leaned in closer. Echopaw rolled her eyes.

"Of course I caught something. I buried it over there. I caught three mice." Her eyes once again gleamed but this time with pride. Marshpaw purred in amusement. "Marshpaw lets head back I can smell rain and frankly I'm not up to getting my fur wet." Marshpaw nodded and picked up his rabbit while Echopaw dashed over to the spot where her mice were. She dug them up and carried them walked beside Marshpaw. The rain began to come down when they were close to camp.

"I'll race you to camp, ready? GO!" And she dashed off leaving a surprised Marshpaw in her wake. He shook his head and quickly caught up to her. The dashed across the leaves, the rain wetting down there pelts. Once they reached the edge of the gorge they stopped.

"You sure are fast Echopaw." Marshpaw mewed. The two apprentices began to make their way down the gorge. The sun was beginning to set as the two padded into camp. Placing there kill on the pile they sat by the rock pile, catching their breaths.

"That was fun Marshpaw! We should do it more often!" puffed Echopaw. Rain drops fell from her whiskers. Marshpaw began purring, only to stop abruptly when feeling the burning gaze of his brother Thistlepaw. Over these two moons Thistlepaw hadn't stopped being… angry… at Marshpaw for becoming Quakestars apprentice. Two nights ago he found thorns in his nest. He assumed it was Thistlepaw who put them there. Marshpaw flattened his ears and looked towards his paws. Suddenly thunder boomed above them and lighting flashed. Echopaw squeaked in fear and dashed off to the apprentices den. Marshpaw trotted after her slowly. Poking his head into the den he saw her cowering in the corner of her nest.

"Echopaw, are you afraid of thunder?" Marshpaw whispered softly. Echopaw shivered as another clap of thunder and lightning shot over head. Marshpaw picked his way over to her and curled up beside her. She raised her head slightly, her eyes widened with surprise.

"I'll be here for you. You don't have to be scared alone." Marshpaw mewed soothing. Echopaw's fur began to lie flat as she moved closer to Marshpaw. He breathed in her scent and began to drift off in to sleep. **(So tempted to say la la land… so tempted) **Echopaw's breathing slowed as she too drifted into sleep.

Marshpaw awoke to a lush forest. The trees glowed all around him. His eyes were wide with wonder and amazement. He heard paw steps and readied himself to fight the intruder. The bushes rustled and out walked a ghostly figure. Stars danced around her paws and fell off her pelt as she walked. Her fur was a shining silver; it reminded him of moon light. His fur felt flat and he padded by her side as she continued through the forest.

"Marshpaw, I have come to warn you of the dangers ahead." She glanced down at him. Her eyes were a brilliant turquoise with hints of Safire. He stared into those gems and became lost in their beauty. "Marshpaw." The she cat mewed. Marshpaw shook his head and glanced away. "Marshpaw you must prepare yourself for the tasks ahead." Marshpaw noted this and nodded quickly, thinking on how to prepare. He was so caught up in his own mind he didn't realize they stopped walking until too late. He tripped and fell into a stream with a startled mew.

"*cough* *cough* Ugh, I hate water. Why didn't you warn me?" Marshpaw mewed; he glared at the she cat that stood above him. She gave a purr of amusement that sent his heart a flutter. Her voice was soothing; everything about her was elegant and beautiful.

"Some things you must realize for yourself before it's too late. Tell me Marshpaw, why do you trust me?" He looked up at her in surprise, his eye's widened and a look of utter confusion crossed his face.

"Why do I trust you? Well that's easy I trust you because…. Because….. Uhh…." He flicked his tail in annoyance. "I just do ok?!" He squeaked. The she cat chuckled to herself as Marshpaw pulled himself out of the water.

"Well, then do you know my name?" she whispered into his ear. He shook his head. She leaned in closer to him; his pelt began to heat up. "It's Moonsong." She whispered barley audible. The wind began to rise and tug at his fur. Moonsong looked up into the forest. "It's time to wake up." She mewed. Marshpaw began to feel himself wake up.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me who you are?" He yelled over the rising wind.

"I already told you my name."

"But I feel like I know you from somewhere!"

"I'm your voice." With that a bright light flashed in his eyes and Marshpaw awoke in the apprentices den. Echopaw was still snoozing by his side. He glanced around quickly; he could still smell that scent in the air. Thistlepaw was gone but Shallowpaw lay asleep. Marshpaw sighed quietly. He had only just met the voice that whispers in his head and yet he felt like he knew her for longer. Still that doesn't mean he actually knew stuff about her. He remembered Treeheart telling him about Starclan cats and how they have stars in their pelts. Maybe she was one of them? He stretched, careful not to wake up Echopaw and slipped out side. Warriors were beginning to rise and exit the dens. He slipped past the rock pile undetected and ducked into the medicine den. The scent of herbs hit his nose and he recoiled. Treeheart must have been busy organizing this morning. A shadow appeared behind him.

"Marshpaw, what are you doing here?" His uncle mewed into his ear, causing Marshpaw to jump. He whirled around and Treeheart chuckled to himself, slipping past Marshpaw and over to the piles of herbs being organized. "Well?" he meowed.

"Uh… I was wondering if you knew this one cat….. But if I'm bothering you then I can come back later…" Marshpaw began to slowly back out of the den. He felt odd being here. Like he never belonged in this den.

"You're not bothering me." Treeheart sniffed the herbs in turn. "Who is this cat you wish to know of?" Marshpaw pawed the ground nervously.

"Her name is Moonsong." He replied quietly. Treeheart froze and whipped his head around to stare at Marshpaw, his eyes wide with shock.

"How do you know that name?" He mewed, inching in closer to Marshpaw so that there whiskers almost touch. Marshpaw flattened his ears.

"I-I heard it from one of the elders…" he whimpered. Was Moonsong evil? Treeheart sighed and turned away, walking back to the pile of herbs.

"She was one of the greatest warriors of Skyclan. She was loved by everyone. She had a kit name Skykit. He was…. About 2 moons? Yes, he was 2 moons when he died of green cough. He died only two days after his mother passed on. It was hard on his father." Treeheart rambled on. He eyes filled with grief. "Marshpaw, there are times when life is horribly cruel and unfair. That was one of those times…. *sigh* she was so young…." He bowed his head. Sadness radiated off of his pelt. Marshpaw padded over and sat by his uncle's side.

"Treeheart, you said it was hard on Skykits father when both Moonsong and he died. Who was that father? Did he die shortly after too?" Marshpaw glanced at Treehearts face. Treeheart turned and looked down on him.

"No young kit, he did not die, he is very much alive. He has lived with his grief for so long. But he has the will to live on for his family."

"But Treeheart, who is it?" Mewed Marshpaw, his voice was laced with concern and curiosity. Treeheart looked at him and sighed. Glancing out of the medicine den to check no was there; he leaned down and whispered into Marshpaws ear.

"Moonsong's mate and Skykit's father was Quakestar."

**DUNDUNDUN. O.o whoa there. Yeah. That's what he said. Anyways, school started and once again I apologize so deeply for taking a long time my goodness I know it's not funny. *sits in corner of shame* Anyways I am planning on making a crossover of MLP and Nightmare before Christmas where Jack becomes a pony! XD But it might not happen… HOPEFULLY IT WILL. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER FURRIES! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Why hello there furries! :D Man, am I glad to get started on this. It has been waiting for a while and the thing is….. I got Borderlands two so I have been going crazy playing the game… *returns to corner of shame* Oh and one more thing…. Enjoy. :3**

The Rise of Marshstar

Chapter 5

Marshpaw stumbled out of the medicine den in surprise. He was so deep in thought that he almost bumped into Ivypaw, Echopaw's sister.

"Hey! Careful where you're going Marshpaw. You almost pushed me over." Ivypaw hissed in annoyance. Marshpaw back pedaled. He bowed his head in apology and mutter muttered sorry under his breath. Ivypaw rolled her eyes and padded on wards toward the waiting mentors. She got Rosefur, Marshpaw's mother, as her mentor. Quakestar was speaking with Lightheart when he spotted Marshpaw.

"Marshpaw, we are going on dawn patrol. Get something to eat and join the other warriors." Quakestar commanded. Marshpaw nodded his quickly and padded away. He was still trying to process what he learned from Treeheart. Why did Moonsong speak to him in his dreams? And why would she guide him? Wouldn't she rather whisper in the ears of her living mate? He plucked a mouse from the pile and ate quietly. Glancing around to where Quakestar was he examined him closely. Quakestar had a blend of white and silver. It shined brightly in the morning sun. He looked lean and weak when in reality; he was quite powerful and could take down a warrior easily. His ears flicked around quickly, picking up the slightest sounds and movements. His nose twitched from time to time to scent the other cats. His eyes may be sightless but they were a deep turquois. Marshpaw swallowed the rest of his squirrel and joined the other warriors on patrol.

"Alright, lets head out." Quakestar mewed. He dipped his head to Snakefang to lead the patrol. He was one of the youngest warriors but he was a good leader. _Quakestar wants to see how well he can perform as a leader of the patrol._ Marshpaw thought quietly. He followed Quakestar closely as they left the gorge and made their way towards the twoleg place. They passed by a scrap yard where Marshpaw scented grass and iron. They were passing along the border of Gearclan. Marshpaw kept padding along, glancing from time to time at the heaps of scrap and at the lush bushes and high grass. Something caught his eye and he stopped. And stared. And stared. The tall grass was moving oddly, and before he knew it, a force slammed into him with all its might. It pinned him to the dirt and snarled into his face. He struggled to fight the attacker. Marshpaw kicked upwards into its stomach where he heard it gasp for breath. Now the attacker wobbled a bit from the blow, allowing Marshpaw to throw him off into the dirt. He arched his back and fluffed out his tail. He hissed a warning a tried to make himself look menacing.

"EEEK! Don't hurt me please!" The attacker squealed in fear. Marshpaw blinked in surprise and saw the attacker was an apprentice that was probably the same age as he was. He stopped hissing but didn't lower his guard. His back was still arched and he still had his hackles raised. _This could be a trick!_ He thought to himself. The apprentice began to back away slowly, when two warriors and the dawn patrol burst through the grass.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?!" A Gray warrior hissed angrily. The apprentice looked down in shame. Marshpaw finally relaxed, letting his hackles fall down and his tail smooth out to a more fluffy looking play thing than a hoard of spikes.

"This apprentice attacked me." Marshpaw mewed. The apprentice looked up and glared at Marshpaw. The gray warrior narrowed his eyes at the apprentice.

"What's your name?" He meowed. Marshpaw shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw. He glanced at Quakestar for guidance. Quakestar nodded his head.

"I'm Marshpaw from Skyclan. I was on dawn patrol when this apprentice attacked me for no reason. If I did something wrong I'm sorry." He mewed. He dipped his head in apology. The gray warrior paused, and then turned to the other apprentice.

"And why did you attack this apprentice?" He growled. The other apprentice flattened his ears.

"He crossed onto our territory so I tried to fight him off. Sorry, Metalfang…" Metalfang glanced at his apprentice and sighed.

"You do know our territory ends at the scrap pile by the juniper bush right?" The apprentice looked up in shock. The other warriors gave purrs of amusement. Metalfang rolled his eyes and turned to the Quakestar. "I apologize for Copperpaw; he doesn't have the greatest memory."

"Not at all Metalfang, good day to you, and to you too Scrapfur." Quakestar dipped his head to the two warriors and the three vanished into the tall grass. Marshpaw shook the dust from his fur and padded over to Quakestar.

"Are you alright Marshpaw?" Quakestar sniffed his apprentice for wounds.

"I'm fine; luckily I got him off before he used his claws." Snakefang and Swiftfoot padded over to the two.

"Marshpaw that was amazing! You looked terrifying! Like a fox or badger!" Snakefang chirped excitedly. Swiftfoot nodded his head in agreement. Marshpaw dipped his head in embarrassment. He didn't mean to give the apprentice such a fright. It didn't help that his tail was much larger than normal. Quakestar grinned with pride.

"Alright, now that we have reset the markers and dealt with that, let us head back to camp." Snakefang nodded his head in agreement and lead his clan across the plain and deep down into the gorge. All of Skyclan was up and busy. Cats were leaving for hunting patrols, others were heading to battle training, Treeheart and his brother Rumblefoot, Marshpaw's father, were seated outside the medicine den sharing a vole. The queen Freezefang stretched out by the nursery. She had recently moved in expecting Swiftfoot's kits. The three elders Threshpelt, Mintfur, and Hawkfang rested by the small river that ran through camp. They lapped at the water from time to time. Quakestar nudged him forward, signaling him that he could go. Marshpaw dashed forward and sought out Shallowpaw, who had just returned from a hunting patrol. His brother was washing when he heard his brother bound towards him.

"Marshpaw! How was the dawn patrol? See anything cool?" His brother mewed excitedly. Thistlepaw padded past the three and snorted in disgust.

"As if he could actually see anything of importance. Knowing him, he'll probably walk right by it." Thistlepaw scorned. He stalked over to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse. Marshpaw watched him carefully. His brother was never the same after the apprentice ceremony. The two have grown very apart from each other, and it hurt Marshpaw's heart knowing that Thistlepaw truly hate him for a stupid reason. Thistlepaw thought he was destined for greatness, and yet, he felt that Marshpaw ripped it from his paws. His own brother.

"Don't listen to him. So tell me, what happened. You're so hyper now." Shallowpaw pressed. He didn't care what Thistlepaw thought.

"We headed to the border by Gearclan right?" Marshpaw started, Shallowpaw nodded his head in interest. "When all of a sudden this apprentice attack me! He jumped onto my back and slammed me into the ground. Then I kicked upward into his stomach causing him to stumble. Then I threw him off and arch my back and made myself really scary like you know? It was epic!" Marshpaw squeaked out the story quickly. Shallowpaw's eyes widened in amazement.

"REALLY?!" He howled. "HOW COULD I MISS THAT?!" He wailed. Cat's turned to look at the two, and Shallowpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. "But really Marshpaw, that sounded so cool!" he said in more of a whisper. Marshpaw nodded in agreement. He felt confident that he would make a great warrior. Shallowpaw told him about his hunting patrol and eventually Marshpaw bid him farewell. He trotted over to the fresh kill and picked a mouse for himself. As he was eating Rosefur padded over to him and lay down by his side.

"Shallowpaw told me your 'heroic feat'." She mewed, purring. Marshpaw nearly choked on his mouse. How was Shallowpaw so fast at spreading news like this? Marshpaw nodded his head and kept eating. His mother licked the top of his head.

"I want you to know how proud I am for you. You are truly becoming a great warrior." She purred. Marshpaw's chest swelled with pride.

"Then, I want you to know that I love you very much mother." He mewed and rubbed his head into her chest. She smelled so sweet and safe. Rosefur purred and stood up. She padded over to where Featherstep was. Marshpaw finished his mouth and stretched. There was still plenty of time in the day so he decided to go hunting. The crisp woodland air would do him some good. He padded up to the top of the gorge and headed deep into the forest. Little did he know Thistlepaw was close behind.

**Alright! Chapter 5, COMPLETE. Anyways I got this new game like I said before, BORDERLANDS 2. IT'S THE BEST HECK YEAH. Also I thank those who reviewed and faved and followed. It makes me feel good inside knowing that people care about my little story. :3 Thanks again! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am back! Indeed I am, anyways, thanks again to those who faved, followed, and reviewed! Also, I got Amnesia. And I only played 9 minutes and 38 seconds before I didn't want to continue. I didn't get past the tutorial area…. ;_; without further ado, enjoy! Also I realized I am an idiot and I am stopping with the title before the chapter.**

Marshpaw continued on through the forest. He scented for prey as he walked. From time to time he heard something behind him but when he turned around nothing was there. By the time he had reached the center of the forest he was beginning to panic. He whipped around and surveyed his surroundings. No one was around. And it wasn't Forestclan because the border was still a distance away from where he stood. His ears twitched. He heard the slight rustle of bush and leaves, making him back up a few paces. Then the sound grew louder. The bush in front of him rustled. He braced himself. Maybe it was a rouge. He was about to attack when a rabbit shot out from the bush. Marshpaw stared at it in shock.

"I don't believe it." He mewed aloud. The rabbit twitched and looked at him. Marshpaw chuckled to himself.

"I was scared of some stupid rabbit." He gave out a purr. The rabbit twitched again and bolted. Marshpaw watched it run off before turning around.

"Well, there it-"He was cut short when something slammed into his chest at full speed. He was flown across the clearing. He gave a squeak of terror before a paw slammed down directly on his chest causing him to gasp in pain.

"You think you're all that don't you?" hissed a voice above him. Marshpaw gave another gasp of pain and looked up. There, standing on top of him, was his brother Thistlepaw.

"Thistle…paw…?" he managed to choke out. His brother pushed down harder, making it difficult to breathe.

"Hah! What you did at the Gearclan border was nothing. I was able to sneak up behind you and take you down easy. What wrong whelp? Can't fight back?" Thisltepaw gloated. Marshpaw squirmed under his weight, trying to push him off. He began to feel dizzy and his vision was blurry. Thistle paw finally released his grip. Marshpaw gasped and tried to get to his paws, but Thistlepaw was faster. He slammed into Marshpaw with full force sending him flying through the bushes. Marshpaw squeaked in pain as thorns raked his sides.

"See? You weren't able to even block that. I don't see why Quakestar choose you anyways. All your good for is collecting moss for the elders. Just remember this, '_brother_'; you and I are two different levels. I will always be better than you. And don't tell anyone what happened, unless you want to play another game with me." And with that Thistlepaw stalked away, laughing as he went. Marshpaw stayed in the bush. Everything hurt. His vision was fine, but his head was still fuzzy. Not only had that but scratches decorated his sides. His body was sore from Thistlepaw slamming him across the clearing and into the bush. He tried to get up but he was tangled in the vines of the thorn bush. He gave up trying to escape and sighed heavily. _Well what now?_ He thought to himself.

_What are you going to do Marshpaw?_ Moonsong's voice echoed in his head. He gave a small growl.

_Leave me alone._

_Come on Marshpaw. Think. What are you going to do to get out of this?_

_I said leave me alone!_

_Ah, I see…. You're in denial._

_What do you know? And I said leave me alone!_ He felt Moonsong's presence beside him. Turning he looked into her eyes.

"Marshpaw, I'm trying to help you." He turned away and rested his head on his paws. Moonsong, sighing, rolled her eyes. "Come on now let's try again shall we?" Marshpaw looked to her then mumbled something under his breath. She grinned and disappeared. Marshpaw attempted to get out of the thorn bush. He pulled on the thorns and attempted to claw his way out, but with no avail. He ended up with more scratches that began to hurt. The sun was beginning to set when he started to fall asleep.

_DON'T FALL ASLEEP MARSHPAW!_ Moonsong's voice exploded into his mind. He was jolted awake. Shaking his head he realized she was right. What if someone came looking for him? But he was beginning to feel tired again, the sun had almost fully set, and it was nearly pitch black in the bush. He was fine with the dark, but alone in the woods? Oh great Starclan no, just no. Just when he thought he was going to die there in the woods he heard a familiar mew.

"Marshpaw?" Echopaw padded around the clearing. She had been tracking his scent for a while, it seemed to have stopped in the clearing though. She pricked her ears for the slightest sound, hoping to find him. Then she heard the little whimper of pain, along with the rustling of a bush. She whipped her head around and dashed over to the sound.

"Marshpaw! There you are! I have been looking all over the place for you!" She mewed worryingly. Marshpaw gazed up at her, his eyes were clouded in pain. "Don't worry, I'll get you out! Echopaw is here to save the day!" Then she began to tug and pull the vines trapping Marshpaw. He began to help her as they slowly freed him from the bush. When the last vine released him he crawled out slowly on shaky legs. Echopaw sniffed him from head to tail tip. Her eyes widened as she found all the scratched of his previous attempts to escape.

"Let's get you back to camp." She mewed hurryingly. Marshpaw only nodded and began to limp back to camp with Echopaw close by his side. It took them a while to reach camp but they did it. Echopaw guided Marshpaw down the gorge, but stopped him when he tried to head to the apprentice den. Everyone else was asleep.

"Treeheart stayed awake in case you came back. Let him put herbs on the scratches." Marshpaw numbly followed her, he was tired, his scratches burned, and his left front paw was aching. Echopaw lead him into the medicine den, where Treeheart was waiting by the entrance.

"Thank Starclan you found him!" Treeheart exclaimed when he saw the two. He led them inside. "I was worried if you were coming back Marshpaw. I saw Thistlepaw go into the forest with you, but he was acting… odd. When only he returned I grew worried. Echopaw offered to go look for you." He began to ready herbs for the scratches while Marshpaw looked down in shame. Treeheart turned back to the two.

"Now let's see, I can see that you have scratches, but is there anything else?" Treeheart mewed. Marshpaw winced and lifted up his paw.

"My paw hurts pretty badly. I think there's a thorn." Treeheart nodded. He instructed Echopaw on how to put on the herbs, then he himself began to investigate Marshpaw's paw. Indeed there was a thorn, and it was stuck deep in there too. Treeheart waited till Echopaw was done before trying to remove the thorn.

"Okay, Marshpaw, the thorn is deep in there, don't try to move, otherwise it might break. Anyways, I am going to pull it out, but this may hurt okay?" Marshpaw nodded. Treeheart gripped the thorn and pulled. Marshpaw felt the very hair on his pelt stand up. His leg went all tingly and he tried not to twitch. It seemed like forever, but Treeheart finally got the thorn out. He spat it out to the side so that no one would step on it. Then he began to mash the herbs and place the solution on the wound. He eventually wrapped it in cobwebs because it wouldn't stop bleeding. Marshpaw relaxed a little when he felt the pain ebbing. It was almost moon high and he was exhausted.

"Well, that all done. You may head back to the apprentice den. I want to check you paw tomorrow though. Don't want it getting infected." Marshpaw nodded and the two apprentices headed out of the medicine den. Treeheart watched them go, and then he tucked the spare herbs back where he got them. Curling into his own nest he began to think about the relationship between Marshpaw and Thistlepaw. If the prophecy was true, then Marshpaw may one day fight not alongside, but against, his own flesh and blood. He yawned sleepily then covered his nose with his tail tip. There was much to think about and the night was nearly half over. He needed sleep or he would be tired tomorrow. He pushed all other thoughts from his mind and began to truly fall asleep, with the hopes that he would share dreams with Starclan.

_If a war between those two comes. Starclan help us._

**That is the end of this chapter! Thanks again for reading! And, of course, please review! :3 See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyo guys, I am back again. How y'all doing? Good? Good. Any who, my lazy butt self is doing fine. I deeply apologize for taking so long. Not only do I have school, and other things (like a scammer who deleted all my marshstar files except this one, and a broken internet) I am also a massive procrastinator! I once again am deeply sorry for taking so damn long to do this, but do not fear, this story will continue. Enjoy! :3**

Dawn broke over the forest when Marshpaw awoke. He was still exhausted from the night before and the scratches where beginning to hurt again. He peered over his tail that was wrapped around his nose to examine the den. Most of the apprentices were still asleep. But Shallowpaw was missing. Marshpaw sighed and, realizing he wasn't going to fall back asleep, slipped out of the den. He glanced around the camp, some of the warriors were already beginning to rise and come out of their dens. Marshpaw padded towards the stream to drink when he heard splashing. His ears pricked up, turning this way and that. The sound was faint but he heard it. It was upstream. Marshpaw shrugged, he had time before Quakestar summoned him so he made his way up the stream. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his brother…. swimming. In the stream. Marshpaw rushed towards him in panic when Shallowpaw's head went under. When he reached close to the spot he searched the water for his brother, but because Shallowpaw's pelt was gray it was hard to tell fur from rock. Then his brother splashed through the water and came an inch from his face. Marshpaw gave a yowl of surprise and took a few steps backwards.

"Hey Marshpaw. How's it going?" Shallowpaw mewed. He was trying to suppress a purr of amusement as he hauled himself from the river. Marshpaw's eyes widened in surprise.

"You never told me you could swim!" He cried. "When you went under I thought you were drowning!" Shallowpaw shook out his fur which was already beginning to dry from the rising sun. Marshpaw let out a breath of relief. His younger brother was always surprising him with these new tricks.

"Come on Marshpaw, the warriors will be on patrol soon." Shallowpaw mewed, prancing along the stream and back to camp. Marshpaw quickly followed, easily keeping up with Shallowpaw's brisk pace. When they reached camp Shallowpaw was right. The warriors were gathering by the rock pile to receive their duty's for today. The two apprentices slipped into the gathering crowd and pretended they were there the whole time. Quakestar came out of his den where he was greeted by Treeheart. The two talked amongst themselves until they reached the rock pile where they grew silent. Lightheart was assigning the patrols when Thistlepaw, Ivypaw and Echopaw padded out of the den. Echopaw rushed over to join Shallowpaw and Marshpaw.

"Hey guys! Know if I'm heading out on patrol with any of you guys?" She squeaked with excitement. Marshpaw's heart quickened then calmed down. _Wait, why would I care if she went on a patrol with me or not? She's just a friend….. _ He murmured in his own head. But he still felt the odd around her. Like he would find himself lost in her gaze or watching her as she walked gracefully. Her calico fur shimmered in the sunlight. The black, orange, and white patterns mesmerizing him. He was so lost in her that he didn't realize Quakestar called his name. Shallowpaw prodded his side and Marshpaw snapped out of it, rushing over to Quakestar.

"So what are we going to do today Quakestar? Battle training? Or hunting even?" Marshpaw asked as the two began to venture into the forest. Quakestar merely flicked his ears.

"Battle training. But from the smell of it you already had some." Marshpaw froze mid paw step. Quakestar turned and rested his sightless eyes on him.

"W- what are you talking about?" Quakestar took a step towards him, and Marshpaw backed away.

"I smelled the marigold in your fur even though most of it got rub away. That and I should know when my apprentice comes back at moon high." With that he continued his way up the gorge and into the forest. Marshpaw just looked at him dumbfounded. "Come on Marshpaw we don't have all day." Marshpaw raced after Quakestar, coming to a halt when he stepped into a clearing. Quakestar was nowhere to be seen.

"Quakestar?" Marshpaw mewed. Before he could react his paws were swept out from under him and Quakestar pinned him to the ground.

"Marshpaw, you must focus otherwise what is the point of coming out here? Two days ago you could have escaped this. That's what your good at! Getting up when someone knocks you down." Quakestar hissed in annoyance. Marshpaw flattened his ears in shame. He felt slow and sluggish. He had so much on his mind. Quakestar released him, flicking his tail tip.

"Marshpaw if you wish to become a warrior you must leave the past behind. Push all other thoughts from your mind as you fight. They will slow you and cloud your judgment." Marshpaw nodded and braced himself. Using what Quakestar told him he pushed all other thoughts from his head as he trained with Quakestar. To his surprise it worked. He was dodging and striking faster and with more accuracy then before. Quakestar still beat him but he was getting better. They ended the session by doing a quick hunt before going back to camp. The dusk patrol had already gone out when they returned.

"You did well today Marshpaw. Get some rest." With that Quakestar leapt off towards the medicine den. Marshpaw gleefully headed over to the fresh kill pile with his catch. Dropping it he chose a mouse and headed over by the stream to eat. Then it dawned on him. Treeheart told him Moonsong was Quakestar's mate, and mother to their kit. If so then why did Moonsong follow Marshpaw and whisper into his ear? Was it because she knew that Quakestar was going to be his mentor? His head began to hurt from the possibilities. Shaking it he finished his mouse and padded into the apprentice den. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Quakestar entered the medicine den after leaving Marshpaw in camp. He sniffed around till he found Treeheart's scent.

"Treeheart, are you busy now or do you have a moment?" Quakestar mewed. He also scented Mintfur was in the den as well. She was resting soundly. Treeheart appeared from deep in the den.

"Sure we can talk now. Mintfur had a cough so I gave her some tansy." Treeheart flicked his tail and lead the way out of the den. The two cats began to walk deeper into the gorge. Finally Treeheart sighed.

"Those coughs Mintfur have, they mean something else don't they?" Quakestar mewed. Treeheart slowly nodded. Mintfur was a good friend of the two. "How much time do you think she'll have left?" Quakestar murmured.

"Maybe five days, a week maybe. Two weeks tops. She's old Quakestar, and after that fire she has never been as strong." Treeheart said solemnly. They both knew the truth. Their friend wasn't going to be around much longer. "But I am going to assume you came to talk to me about something else also?" Quakestar nodded.

"Marshpaw is hiding something. He wasn't doing well during training today. He only improved when I told him to push all thoughts from his head. Do you have any idea what it could be Treeheart?" Treeheart took a deep breath.

"His brother Thistlepaw has been giving him a hard time. He came back to camp beat up last time. His brother came back before him with a smug look on his face. I believe he was to blame." Quakestar glanced towards Treeheart's general direction. Then Quakestar breathed in.

"I… have not told you everything friend…." Treeheart halted and stared at Quakestar. His eyes were in slits. "There was more in the dream." Treehearts eyes widened.

"What do you mean there was more…?" Quakestar sat down. He dipped his head solemly.

"Starclanned warned me of Thistlepaw." Treeheart took a step towards Quakestar.

"What?"

"They said that he would destroy Skyclan."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! How's it going? I HAVE UPLOADED TWICE THIS WEEK BE HAPPY DAMMIT. I have also realized my other fan fic is getting more reviews then this one…. Why? Is it because people love ponies so much? Either way I'm happy people follow this story. Enjoy! :3**

Treehearts eyes widened in absolute shock. He took two steps back. The one adorable nephew he knew was destined to become a monster. The sun had begun to set. Quakestar yawned. He was sleep deprived, unable to dream until late at night, and forced to arouse early. Treeheart followed him back to camp. They both padded towards their separate dens. Quakestar to his nest where he hoped he could chance a full night's sleep. And Treeheart, to the medicine den where, probably, he won't get any sleep at all. Lazily Quakestar dragged himself into his nest curling himself around a certain feather.

"Moonsong…" he whispered. "What do I do now?" and with that last statement he drifted off to sleep. Treeheart on the other hand began to pace around his den. He hissed in desperation. Marshpaw was destined for greatness when his brother was destined to fall? This made no sense. Starclan wouldn't split a family so closely knit would they? And what about Shallowpaw? Was he too destined to rise above the rest or be caught within the fray? He eventually pushed all thoughts from his mind. Curling up into his nest he welcomed sleep.

~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

Marshpaw raced through the forest. His muscles rippled under his shining coat. He had grown bigger in the past few months. Hanging from his jaws was a rabbit that he had caught. Leaping across tree branches and logs he made his way to Skyclan camp. He had to hurry. There was a gathering tonight and he wanted to know if he was chosen. Reaching the edge of the forest he slowed down. Padding down the edge of the gorge he glanced at the sentry on the boulder. The cat gave him a nod of approval, glad his clanmate brought home something. Dropping his kill onto the pile he joined the other cats gathering by the rock pile. Quakestar was listing off cats that were coming to the gathering. During the end of green-leaf Quakestar received a blow from a rouge cat, it had got infected, and he eventually lost a life.

"The cats coming to the gathering tonight will be Snakefang, Lightheart, Treeheart, Rosefur, Freezefang, Rockclaw, Marshpaw, and Ivypaw." Cats dispersed as the few who were going to the gathering went to eat or rest. Marshpaw always liked going to the gatherings. He hadn't been to one in months. Actually, he's only been to three. The last one he went to was two moons ago. Padding over to the fresh kill pile he chose a mouse and decided to have a meal before going. He glanced up from his meal and spotted Ivypaw joking around with Thistlepaw. Occasionally they would glance at him, whisper words and laugh. Marshpaw dismissed the matter as unimportant. The cats headed to the gathering rose up and gathered around the rock pile. Marshpaw joined the group, along with Ivypaw. The patrol headed out, climbing up the gorge and towards the small forest were all territory's meet. (AN: They don't meet at the sky rock anymore, if you look at the map they meet in the little forest area between the gorge and twoleg place) Marshpaw's eyes widened in wonder as they entered the Hidden Hollow. It dipped down, the bowl surrounded in rock, with trees growing from the sides. A crystal pool bubbled in the center. Flowers would be scattered around but of course, it was leaf fall, nothing was blooming. Leaves littered the ground. They were quite slippery, cats dug there claws into the earth prevent themselves from slipping. Cats gathered from all over the hollow, mingling with others to hear news to just chat. Ivypaw shouldered past Marshpaw rather roughly, sneering at him as she disappeared into the mass of cats. Marshpaw took a seat by one of the larger tree roots. He rather liked sitting away from everyone else. It was calm, and quite from where he sat, and because of the way the hollow was shaped he could hear what the leaders were saying. The 4 leaders sat atop a large boulder with tree roots growing around it, locking it into place. In new leaf ferns would be lush and bright, but now they were becoming brown and wilted. The leaders began the meeting, with Sprocketstar speaking first.

"Gearclan is prospering. We chased a fox off our territory, and we have a new warrior. Hookclaw!" Cats cheered for the new warrior, Hookclaw. Marshpaw could tell that which one was the new warrior because Hookclaw dipped his head and gave his chest a few quick licks. Marshpaw called his names a few times, well, he more likely whispered it. The meeting continued. Marshpaw zoned out during Nightstar's speech. He flicked his ears back and continued to zone out until, he saw Forestclans leader. It wasn't Birchstar. It was his deputy Maplefoot. She padded forward, addressing the cats.

"Birchstar has passed away. Therefore, I am the new leader of Forestclan." Cats called out to Maplestar. The three other leaders dipped their heads in respect. Marshpaw's eyes gleamed with wonder. How would it feel to be cheered for? To be supported? To be trusted? Quakestar came forward. He said his part then cats began to separate. Marshpaw followed his fellow clanmates back home. In the gorge the cats went towards their nests, but Quakestar remained.

"Marshpaw." He called. Marshpaw halted. Turning towards his mentor his whiskers twitched in curiosity. "I see this gathering you were in your usual spot?"

"…. Yes." Quakestar merely flicked his ears in annoyance.

"You know, it's not forbidden to speak to others outside your clan." Marshpaw glanced away.

"It's harder…." He began. Quakestar perked up. "It's harder to fight when you know that cat…. It's easier to fight them without knowing." Quakestar sighed. Apparently his apprentice wished to have friends only in his clan. And even then he didn't have that many. But Quakestar had to hand it to Marshpaw; he always knew where his loyalties lie. Quakestar dismissed him and headed off towards his own nest. Marshpaw climbed into his own, he had Shallowpaw and Echopaw by his side, what more could he ask for? But, what if one day they weren't there? What then?

The sun broke over the lines of trees as Marshpaw lazily opened his eyes. He stretched and padded out of the empty den. Outside warriors and apprentices gathered to receive their tasks for today. Lightheart assigned the duties to awaiting warriors.

"Marshpaw, come with me." Quakestar mewed. Marshpaw whipped his head around, surprised at seeing his mentor. As Quakestar began to walk Marshpaw leapt up to join him. Padding after his mentor he noticed Shallowpaw, Thistlepaw and their mentor's Smokefur and Inkheart were with him, along with Freezefang.

"Shallowpaw, do you have any idea what's going on?" Marshpaw mewed. Shallowpaw shrugged his shoulders as Thistlepaw trudged ahead.

"Do you think, were getting our assessment?" He mewed excitedly. Marshpaw eyes widened in realization. Shallowpaw was right. They had been apprentices long enough; they were going to be warriors soon. Plus all of their mentors were there. Quakestar halted when they reached a clearing in the woods.

"Alright, today we are going to be holding you assessment. Each of you will hunt for the clan. Use the skills we have taught you, and good luck." The apprentices dashed off. The mentors also split up, each going off to find their apprentice. Quakestar was closely followed by Freezefang; she would be acting as his eyes for this assessment. Marshpaw flashed through the undergrowth. He sniffed for prey and to his luck he found a vole scuttling around the roots of an oak. He prowled forward. Freezefang watched closely whispering to Quakestar on how well Marshpaw's crouch was. Marshpaw leaped forward at the right moment, biting into the vole's neck for the killing bite. Lifting it up, he buried it under the tree. Then he continued on. He ended up catching quite a bit of prey. Quakestar and Freezefang made their entrance.

"You've done well Marshpaw. Your assessment is over. Go collect the prey you caught and meet us back at camp." Marshpaw nodded happily. He back tracked to where he hid his catch, when something made him freeze. He had hid a squirrel by the tree he was next to, but that wasn't what frightened him. What frightened him was that it was dug up. He sniffed the area carefully. His eyes widened in fear when he smelled fox, he smelt something else but mainly the odor was fox. He thought he buried it deep enough! That's when he heard the growl. Turning slowly he came face to face with the monster itself.

Shallowpaw was still hunting and being assessed by his mentor when he heard it. The growls and the hissing of a cat. He had been stalking a mouse when he heard a loud yowl. There was no mistake about it. Forgetting about hunting and being assessed he dashed off. His mentor Inkheart was bewildered by his apprentice's actions. That's when he heard the yowling too. Both cats' dashed through the forest; it didn't take long for Shallowpaw to arrive, and to go skidding to a halt. His brother Marshpaw was hiding in the tree, hissing and trying to scare the fox away. The fox was right below him, jumping and trying to bite his tail. Marshpaw had tried to find a higher branch but there was none that he could reach on this side. He would have to jump to the other side and that risked falling. Seeing how this fox was hungry he didn't want to take that chance. He spotted his brother and his mentor crash into the clearing. The fox whirled around, its attention on them. It lunged forward, Shallowpaw and Inkheart barley dodged in time. Inkheart was able to scurry up a tree but the fox was fast. It pinned down Shallowpaw was about to rip him open using its jaws. Marshpaw gave out a screech of anger.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER!" With that he leapt off the tree branch and onto the fox's back. It howled with rage as Marshpaw dug his claws in, hissing and spitting curses at it in the process. Shallowpaw dashed forward and tried to help by nipping at its legs. Inkheart dove down and attacked its sides. The three cats fought it off, scaring it into the undergrowth. The three cats stood there panting.

"I think…." Inkheart began. "I think we should head back to camp." The two apprentices agreed. Picking up their catch on the way the three made it back to camp. Cat's gathered around them, concerned about how they were gone so long.

"Inkheart," Ligthheart mewed. "What happened?" Inkheart padded forward and began to explain what happened as Marshpaw and Shallowpaw put their catch on the fresh kill pile. Thistlepaw was sitting by the apprentice den with Ivypaw. Echopaw raced over to Shallowpaw and Marshpaw, worry on her face.

"Are you alright? Inkheart said you were attacked by a fox!" Marshpaw purred in amusement.

"Were fine Echopaw, not a scratch on us." Marshpaw mewed. Shallowpaw nodded his head in agreement. Echopaw gave a sigh of relief. As the three apprentices continued to talk Quakestar leapt up to the top of the rock pile.

"All cats' old enough to catch their own prey join me underneath the high rock for a clan meeting." The rest of the cat's gathered under the. Marshpaw quivered with excitement. Then he felt a paw on his own. Looking down he noticed it was Echopaw's. He turned his head and looked at the beautiful calico that he had grown to love. "Marshpaw and Shallowpaw Skyclan thanks' you for chasing away the fox. It is time for these three apprentices to become warriors."

"You're going to become a great warrior. I just know it." With that she removed her paw and kept her eyes on Quakestar as the ceremony began. Marshpaw's heart beat was like a drum in his chest. Quakestar called all three apprentices forward. He hated to leave Echopaw's side so soon.

"I, Quakestar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Their mentors stepped forward to be by their apprentices, Marshpaw was alone however. "Shallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do" "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Shallowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shallowstream. Starclan honors your intelligence and stealth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Stepping forward he placed his head on Shallowstreams head. Shallowstream licked his shoulder in return and stepped back as the entire clan cheered his name. "Thistlepaw," Thistlepaw stepped forward, his eyes gleamed in pride. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do" "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Thistlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thistlefang. Starclan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." He licked Quakestar's shoulder then stepped back as the clan cheered, Ivypaw was the loudest. He was too happy to receive his warrior name to growl at Marshpaw. Finally it was Marshpaw's turn. He stepped forward. Quakestar was grinning as he glanced at his general direction. "Marshpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Marshpaw from this moment on, you shall be known as Marshclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Quakestar placed his head on Marshclaw's and in return he licked his mentor's shoulder. The clan cheered for him and his warrior name, and to his enjoyment, Echopaw was the first and loudest voice he heard.


End file.
